


Hangout

by KirbyPaint



Series: Eldrigar: Definitely AU [3]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyPaint/pseuds/KirbyPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenna stops by Yuki's for some family bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangout

A knock at the door pulled Yuki from her web browsing. She looked at the time – too early for any of her mother’s clients. A glance at the calendar told her no one was technically scheduled to show up today, and none of her friends had messaged her about coming over.

 

So who was at the door?

 

She got up, stretching her back (even one hour of doing nothing was too much for her) and opened the door…

 

…revealing a smirking Tenna.

 

“Um,” Yuki said, “Ryota’s not here for… until next year. You know this.”

 

“Yeah,” she replied, walking into the Meiyoken household, “I do, but I figured we could hang out today.”

 

Yuki’s eyes widened – in fear? Shock? Confusion? Tenna deduced all were likely and strolled to the fridge as Yuki processed her words. She frowned, shutting the door, then attempted to join Tenna in the kitchen before she realized Tenna was already lounging on the couch, chips in bowl.

 

“So what’re we gonna do today?”

 

Yuki squinted at Tenna. She knew there was a game being played here, and she knew Tenna was a formidable puppet master, but she couldn’t figure out the game’s strategy yet. _Better play it safe­_.

 

“I was just, um, gonna watch some Netflix, I guess, and chill. What are you laughing at?”

 

Tenna never answered, instead choosing to shove some more chips in her mouth and grab the remote. Before she could even power on the TV, Yuki snatched the remote.

 

Tenna huffed. “What gives?”

 

“I just want to know why you’re _really_ here, Tenna. We both know you only come over here to see my brother, and he’s in Japan until next June. _What’s your game,_ ” she finished, leaning over in Tenna’s smug face.

 

Tenna crossed her arms, quirking one eyebrow, and remained silent until Yuki couldn’t take anymore.

 

“Fine,” she groaned, “we can _hang out_. But feel free to leave when you get bored. Also, I’m taking off at about 4:30 for the gym, so… you can leave then.”

 

“Okay, but I think I’ll stay.”

 

Yuki could only roll her eyes as she set up the show. She settled on some comedy she’d been watching – it wasn’t the best thing she’d ever seen, but it was engaging enough to kill a few hours. Tenna seemed to be into it, even with the repeatedly checking her phone and trying to use the tumblr app.

 

A few episodes later and Yuki was crawling in her skin. _What’s she playing at? What’s her scheme? Why is she here? Is she a distraction for an even worse surprise? Is she trying to figure out my secrets?_ She spent an entire episode coming up with ideas for Tenna’s evil scheme, and only stopped because Tenna kicked her in the shin.

 

“Based off the steam absolutely ­ _pouring_ from your ears, you’re thinking real hard. Still trying to figure out what I’m doing here?” Tenna asked, a look of pure innocence on her face. Yuki studied her as hard as she could, not finding any indication that Tenna was being anything but truthful. The guilt piled on – _Was I being too harsh?_

 

“I,” she sighed, “sorry, I just… You mess with me so much, and we don’t really have, well, _anything_ in common besides my brother, so…”

 

“So you, what, assume that the only reason I’m here is to fuck with you?” By this point Tenna looked truly angry.

 

“Nononono, I, I didn’t mean – well, yeah, but-”

 

“Yuki, what’s going on?” A third voice interrupted the arguing, and Yuki’s mother walked into the room, phone to her ear. “Hold on, Jason, I have to deal with my daughter, I’ll call you back. Now,” she snapped her phone shut, “what’s this about you accusing Tenna?”

 

Yuki growled, “No, it’s not like that-”

 

“Yes it is!” Tenna interrupted, throwing her hands in the air. “She just assumes the only reason I come around is to mess with her, rather than consider for one moment that I might actually like being here. God, how are you and Ryota even related?!”

 

“We’re not though! He’s just my step-brother!”

 

“Yuki!” Yasuko admonished, “He is your brother whether biologically or not!”

 

She rolled her eyes, earning a glare from her mother. “Not what I meant, Mom.”

 

“Whatever,” an irate Tenna grumbled, “I’m going home,” and she picked up her bag and made for the door.

 

“Wait, sweetheart, don’t leave, Yuki’s just on her cycle-”

 

“MOM-”

 

“-and you know how grumpy she gets,” Yasuko finished, patting Tenna’s wavy hair, clearly ignoring the fire in Yuki’s eyes. Any hope of this being a relaxing day for Yuki was lost after that, as she threw the remote on the couch.

 

“Whatever! Stay, go, I don’t give a damn, I’m going out. Enjoy my mother, _Tenna_.” Yuki ran to her room as Yasuko enveloped Tenna in a big hug, muttering some soothing words in the girl’s ear. When Yuki came back out, workout bag in hand, her eyes met Tenna’s. An apology was halfway out of her mouth when she noticed Tenna flipping her the bird, and her resulting screech was heard by at least two neighbors.


End file.
